Querámonos!
by Misao-Minamoto
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando a la persona que más amas es la que a veces más odias? xD


Título: Querámonos

**Título:** Querámonos?  
**Categoría: **Romance, Drama, Comedia, y a veces P.O.V de los personajes principales, llámese también, Kouji, Kouichi y Takuya, ya que está narrado desde mi punto de vista jeje n-n

**Disclaimers:** Digimon Frontier y Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, por lo que todos los derechos son para Akiyoshi Hongo creador de Digimon Frontier y Nobushiro watsuki creador de Rurouni Kenshin

**Parejas:** Takouji o Takouichi? No lo sé aún no me decido y todo es culpa de…así es de Takuya!! xD  
**Aclaraciones:** lo escrito entre comillas es cuando hablan, los guiones hacen las veces de las acciones, cuando está escrito en negritas y cursiva es porque está escrito en cualquier tipo de papel, carta, etc; y cuando está escrito en cursiva es, porque eso lo he escrito yo en mi diario

Capítulo 1: Misao a la ciudad ¿carta de amor?

Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, tan sólo me faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar al instituto, pero es entonces que siento la campana de éste…

- "baka!" – grité enfadada una vez que me vi tirada en el suelo, gracias a un empujón ¬¬

- "perdón es que iba tarde a clases" – se disculpó un chico que llevaba el uniforme del instituto. Era alto, de tez bronceada, y pelo castaño muy desordenado (**I/M:** a que no adivinan quien es xD)

- "es cierto! Las clases! o-o" – exclamamos ambos

El chico y yo corrimos hacia el instituto, y entramos muy apresurados, ambos íbamos en la misma dirección, hasta que llegamos en frente de un salón…

-" Castigados!!" –gritó el profesor un algo molesto. – "los dos se quedarán en el pasillo hasta que yo se los indique"

- "si profesor" - dijimos a unísono

- "primer día de clases y ya estoy castigada, además soy nueva, deberían hacer excepciones ò-o" – rezongué en voz baja

- "nee nee, cómo te llamas?" – decía el castaño mientras me pinchaba el hombro con el dedo –

- "nani? ¿Yo? Makimachi Misao, pero puedes llamarme Misao si quieres"–

- "mi nombre es Kanbara Takuya, pero llámame Takuya o Taku-chan como me dicen algunos"

- Taku-chan n-n

El profesor nos indicó que entráramos al salón, Takuya se sentó adelante de un chico de pelo azulado

- "Bien ella es Makimachi Misao, viene de del instituto Toryo en Shinyuku, por favor sean amables con ella…" - luego el profesor se quedó pensando mientras miraba a todo el salón

- "¿dónde me sentaré?" o-o?- pregunté

- " Al lado de Kimura" – el joven de pelo azulado que estaba atrás de Takuya (**I/M:** que feo se me hace eso ó-o). Bueno el chico éste alzó su mano, y yo me senté a su lado n-n

Saqué un cuaderno de apuntes, y comencé a prestar atención a la clase, Kimura hacía igual, hasta que así llegó el receso…

- "Makimachi, verdad?" – me dijo el joven Kimura

- "Así es, y cual es tu nombre?"-pregunté con curiosidad

- "Kou-kuuun!!" – gritó Takuya mientras se colgaba al cuello de Kimura

- "Takuya n-n, has llegado tarde desde el primer día de clases ¬¬"-

- "No me regañes u-u…………………………es su culpa ò-o!!" – dijo Takuya señalándome

- "mi culpa? No señor, no es mi culpa que te quedes dormido ¬¬ además prácticamente me atropellaste a la entrada del instituto"

- "te veías simpática ¬¬"

- "y tú inteligente ¬¬" – parecía que le había dado en el clavo xD

- "ey, ey ya párenle, si? –nos detuvo Kimura

- "está bien Kou-kun u-u" – dijimos Takuya y yo n-n

- "Aún no te he dicho mi nombre" – me dijo Kou extrañado, ya que lo llamaba por su sobrenombre

- " Es que…cuando Taku-chan lo dijo me pareció bien n-n –

- "pues a mi me parece bien, no Misa-chan'?" – me respondió Kou

- " Misa? Y la **O **quiero mi **O** de vuelta ò-o…devuélvemela T-T" – comencé a tirar del brazo de Kou…Y bueno continuamos con el fanfic, que esto no es un fanfic de sobrenombres, gomen ne u-u

Así pasó el resto de la mañana, estuve con Takuya y Kouichi ambos eran muy divertidos, hasta que llegó el receso de la hora de almuerzo, y me fui al patio con ambos a almorzármelos, perdón a almorzar n-n

Luego de la hora de almuerzo Kouichi se fue a la biblioteca y me quedé con Takuya, éste se subió a un árbol, mientras yo me senté en el césped…

- "Misao, tienes novio?" – Preguntó el castaño

- "por qué la pregunta?" – respondí en defensa

- "sólo por saber…¿dónde vives? ¿Por qué te cambiaste de instituto?

- "o-o…ésto es un cuestionario? ¿Y si no respondo pierdo?

- "solo quería saber n-n" – me dijo él en respuesta

- "bueno no, no tengo novio, vivo en Shinyuku, y me cambié…pues buena pregunta xD" – dije un poco alegre y fue entonces que se sintió un gran alboroto

- "qué es eso?" pregunté extrañada

- "es sólo el club de fans de Kouji" – me respondió él

Kouji? Club de fans? No entendía, pero entremedio de tanta hueca gritando, pude ver a un Kouichi o-o…era idéntico a Kouichi, pero me deshice de esa idea muy pronto, ya que vi como Kouichi se enganchaba de su cuello, y en el mismo segundo pude ver que Takuya también se enganchaba al cuello de este chico o-o. (**I/M:** para los que no entienden ¬¬, primero Kou se engancha del cuello del recién llegado y luego Takuya hace los mismo, en resumen Kou y Taku son unos monos y el recién llegado un árbol ó-ò)

Kyyyaaa!! No entendía nada x-x , me acerqué a ellos, cuando la manada de huecas ya se había corrido

- "Takuya ya déjame!" – decía el clon de Kou- " y tú Kouichi deja de imitar a Takuya, que se te pegan los malos hábitos u-u" –esto último lo dijo con un tono de decepción

- " Kouji ya no me quiere!! T-T" gritaba Takuya mientras se encogía y hacía circulitos en el suelo…

- "No Takuya, Kouji te quiere mucho…" - le animaba Kouichi mientras se agachaba a su altura y lo mecía para calmarlo –"verdad que lo quieres Kouji kun?" – le preguntaba Kou con carita de cachorro

- "no Kouichi, yo no quiero a Takuya ni un poquito!!...y tú tampoco deberías ¬¬" –esto último lo dijo nuevamente con un tono de decepción

- "Kou no lo escuches!! Él es la maldad en persona, sólo nos quiere separar!!" –le decía Taku a Kou con una voz muy sobre actuada…

- "Takuya que te alejes de mi hermano ¬¬" – decía el clon de Kouichi llamado Kouji.

- "Mira Kouji-niichan…ella es Misao-chan nOn" – dijo Kouichi mientras me ponía enfrente de Kouji… a lo que éste me miró despectivamente

- "qué me ves ¬¬" – dije agresivamente

- "ò-o…no quiero nada de niñitas mimadas. Hum!" – me dijo Kouji

- "lo dices por que debo ser la única chica en todo el instituto que no se emociona cuando te ve ¬¬" – respondí n-n, a lo que recibí una mirada de odio de su parte xD

Así terminó el día, a la salida me fui con Kou, Kouji y Takuya, me dejaron en la estación del metro y luego se fueron, en cuanto llegué a casa subí a mi habitación, me lancé sobre mi camita nwn, y saqué mi diario

_ Hoy lo pasé muy bien en el nuevo instituto, y conocí a 3 chicos muy simpáticos, bueno sólo dos ¬¬. Takuya, Kouichi y Kouji su gemelo, aunque parecía que takuya y Kouji no se llevaban muy bien. La verdad me divertía mucho verlos "pelear" así n-n…pero hubo algo que no pude pasar por alto…en cuanto Kouji llegó pude notar un mínimo matiz rojizo en las mejillas de Takuya, y cuando Kouji dijo que no quería para nada a Takuya, pude notar una fugaz cara apenada o/o ¿yaoi? Eso me emocionaba un poco o-o. No es que me agradase el yaoi, tampoco soy una homo fóbica, pero en ellos se me hacía particularmente "adorable" por así decirlo _

De pronto un sobre cayó de mi diario, lo tomé, y en el había una carta…la miré un buen rato muy concentrada ò-o hasta que la abrí…

" _**Etto….no sé muy bien como decir esto…es que…cuando estoy cerca de ti, me siento bien, me siento feliz, cómodo, yo…te quiero, y te miró con otro ojos, que no son precisamente de amigos, sino como algo más…? Espero no me odies…Kouji"**_

Kyyaa!! O-o? una carta de amor, pero era para Kouji o-o…y además era una letra muy desordenada y con faltas ortográficas típica de un chico. En resumen había chico en el instituto que estaba "enamorado" de Ko-Kouji o-o? por alguna razón esto me emocionaba nwn

Emmm… esto es el primer capi, ojalá les guste y dejen review!


End file.
